Scientists and Zephyr
by KH777
Summary: Warning both the story and desciption contain spoilers. The scientists want to know where Leanne is. Will Zephyr tell them willingly? Of course not! But what about non-willingly?


This is my author's note to you! If you were to imagine someone with injuries in my story or if a show was made of it the injuries were look like little black lines. This happens in many animes and cartoons. If someone got it by an attack the attack would be completely covered by special effects.

This story is rated T for/things you might want to know, use of drugs, violence references, kidnapping, mention of experimenting and mild suggestive themes.

This is the rating in more detail. One character injects a needle in another character. Violence is implied in one scene and in another one character says they had to fight some guards. Also, that they got out with serious injury. One character gets kidnapped, thrown into a room and tied up. It is implied that scientists were trying to experiment on someone. A man, a boy and a girl live together but are not related. It is said throughout the story.

Zephyr's POV

I awoke with a sharp pain in my head. I tried to move my hand to my head, but quickly realized I couldn't. Then I realized my hands were tied behind my back. _Oh, great._ I remembered what I was doing before this happened. I was doing errands for Vashyron.I was walking right out in the open, there were quite a few people around but not so that you could hardly walk. Then, my head really hurt and I blacked out._ Some jerk must have knocked me out._ I then opened my eyes and examined my surroundings. It was just a steel room with a steel door in the front of the room. _Crap I recognize this place! This is the place where they were going do that experiment!_ _This is really bad! Did it have to be them!? _I was brought out of my musings whenthe door creaked opened to reveal a man with black hair and a white lab coat. This further proved where I was.

"Are you comfortable boy?" The man said. I glared at him. "We both know what I'm here for." He took a photo out of his pocket and walked up closer to me. I examined it. The photo was a picture of a rich woman. She was wearing a long yellow lacy dress and had red hair that went to her waist. _Why is he showing me this?_ Then I looked closer, in the background I was walking with Leanne and Vashyron, we were all grinning. _How did they get that!? That was when we went to another district. _ "Now, where is Leanne boy?"

"I have no idea. I was just guiding her around the town, she's a complete stranger." I lied.

"You're lying, I know you are. Why would you be grinning that widely if you weren't? I doubt you're just a smiles and rainbows type of guy."

"I don't know what I don't know." I reasoned.

"If you're intent on protecting her I doubt I can get you to tell me anything. But I have any ways of making you talk." He then left the room and closed the door. _Whatever you try it doesn't matter, I won't put Leanne in danger. I've got to get out! They could use me as bait even if I don't tell them anything! _I struggled with the ropes, moving my wrists viciously. _They're too strong! There's gotta be a way._

Leanne's POV

I walked with a couple shopping bags on my arms. There was quite a bit of hustle and bustle around the town. I'm so glad that the scientists were far from the where I am. I smiled broadly. _I'm so lucky to have met Zephyr and Vashyron._ _Zephyr saved my life and Vashyron let me live in his house with Zephyr. Now we are all such close friends. I'm going to be optimistic, whatever comes we can handle it. I'm sure of it._ Pushing the door of the cafe open I saw Vashyron flirting with the waitress. I wondered if I had really taken so long that he not only finished his errands but had a lot of time to flirt too. He was sitting at one of the many tables around the café. There were a couple of bags around his chair. The waitress walked away from the table and went into the back area. I walked over to the table that Vashyron was at, and sat down next to him, putting down my bags. "Ah, there you are. You took quite a while you know." He smirked.

"How long have you been here?" I questioned.

"Long enough to get that pretty waitress's phone number."

"Did I really take that long?"

"Nah not really, I just like to tease you. Don't get comfortable because Zephyr is probably gonna be here soon. Did you get everything on the list?"

"Yes."

The conversation went on longer but nothing important was said. We waited for about an hour when Vashyron said, "I wonder what's keeping him. He really shouldn't have taken this long."

"Yeah. Do you think he's okay?" I worried.

"He's probably fine; you shouldn't worry so much you know. He probably just stopped at the arena." Vashyron picked up his bags, and said to the waitress, "Can you watch these for me?" He then set the bags down walked out of the restaurant. I followed behind him. It was dusk and there weren't as many people as before. "You should stay here Leanne just in case he shows up." I nodded and went back inside.

Vashyron's POV

"Ok thank you." I said. _Nobody's seen him and he isn't at the arena. Maybe Leanne was right to worry._ I was brought out of my musings when I heard a man's voice behind me.

"I know where he is." I turned around to see a brown-haired man dressed in a blue shirt and white shorts.

"Well it would be very helpful if you told me." I answered.

"Oh, I will for the right price." I took a wad of cash out of his pocket and gave it to the man.

"This enough for you?"

"Oh yes yes. The scientists from the other district were here, they were armed too. It was quite scary. They kidnapped him and went back to their district right in the open." My face grew serious and I sprinted off to go tell Leanne. 

Zephyr's point of view.

I felt my shoulders ache horribly. I had slammed myself against the door many times. I slid to the bottom of the door, my shoulder leaning against it heavily. I guess it was pretty stupid that I thought I could maybe break it down. And even if I did, how was I going to get out? I was tied up. There are probably guards right outside the door. But I had to do something. Someone opened the door and I fell on my aching shoulder. Feeling something prick my other arm I looked up to see the same man from before. He was hiding something behind his back.

"What did you just do?!" I questioned. I then struggled to get up on my feet but before I could I felt strong arms grab my arm and throw me back into the room and slam the door.

Leanne's point of view

"Leanne!" I heard Vashyron almost yell. I looked at him, he was running towards me. He had a serious look on his face, which hardly ever happened so something must be wrong. I was outside of the café because they closed. It was nighttime now but there were still a considerable amount of people around. The waitress said she would watch my bags too; I didn't want to have them because I thought something might be wrong.

"What's wrong?" I worried. He stopped in front of me.

"I heard from a man that the scientists kidnapped him." Vashyron said. I gasped.

"You mean them? Oh no…"

"There's a chance he could have been lying. But I don't think he was. After all, I couldn't find him anywhere." I felt a mix of worry and fear in me. I am really scared of there. I do not want to go back there. But I will go; I care about Zephyr too much to leave him there.

"We have to go save him!" I said urgently.

"Good thing we came prepared, c'mon let's go." I nodded and we ran to go save Zephyr.

Scientist from before point of view

The same man from before went into Zephyr's room again. _It must have had effect by now. He won't have a choice about what he says._ I shut the door to see Zephyr was sitting against the back wall with his head tilted back and his face withdrawn. _Perfect._ He looked in my direction then continued looking withdrawn.

"Why are the walls so ugly…you're ugly too Mr. Brownie" he said.

"Mr. Ugly would like to know where Leanne is," I replied.

"Ah her, she's one of my two best friends. The other one is Vashyron. Do you wanna be friends with them too Mr. Brownie?"

"Yes I would, could you tell me where to find them?"

"We live together you know in Vashyron's house."

"Where?"

"In his house, Mr. Brownie."  
"Where is his house?"

"In a district."

"What district?"

"It's a secret, you shouldn't go to our house right away Mr. Brownie. We got to become better friends first."

"We are very good friends already aren't we?"

"Needs to be better better better Mr. Brownie. And if I tell you where I live I'll have to see your ugly face a lot." _He's totally gonna pay! How dare he resist me and call me ugly!_ _Oh well, I can still get Leanne because she'll come to save him._

Leanne's point of view

We were far into their base now. So far they didn't know we were here, but I'm sure that that will change soon. No, I've got to be optimistic and calm. We then walked up to a door and Vashyron opened it. I saw Zephyr sitting against the back wall, his head was tilted back and his face looked withdrawn. His hands were tied together. He didn't look up.

"Are you okay?" I said walking towards him.

"Oh it's you, Mr. Brownie wanted to see you." He replied happily.

"What?!"

"Uh oh I think they drugged him." Vashyron remarked.

"Is that permanent?" I asked.

"No, I saw someone with that before. They do it to people when they want to get information from them."

"Don't you want to make new friends?" Zephyr said and giggled afterwards.

I tried hard not to laugh, I did not succeed and Vashyron and I started laughing softly. "What's so funny? I wanna laugh toooooo." He then giggled like a high school girl.

"Wait, Vashyron how are we going to get him out of here? He's going to make a ton of noise like that. And it's going to be hard to be stealthy."

"I can be quietttttt. I wanna go homeeeeeee." Zephyr whined.

"I can be a good boy daddy don't worry." Vashyron walked over to him.

"If you want to go home, you have to be quiet okay?"

"I can be quiet daddy." He smiled broadly.

"I don't think we can trust that." I reasoned. Vashyron untied Zephyr and lifted him to his feet.

"Oh, I know. But we really need to go before the guards come." He dragged Zephyr and put his hand over his mouth. Zephyr didn't resist. We went out the way we came fighting some guards along the way. But we were able to get out without serious injury. When we were far enough away from the base Vashyron said to Zephyr, "What did you tell Mr. Brownie son?"

"I didn't him where we lived. He was too ugly and wasn't a very good friend daddy." I sighed in relief; he didn't know where we lived. "He knew about me because of a photo he had daddy. He had a picture of the three of us together in another district. Have I been a good boy?"

"A very good boy." Vashyron replied.

"Yay! Do a get a pony now?! I really want a pony!" Zephyr said bouncing happily. Vashyron and I burst out laughing.

When we finished Vashyron said, "That's good, looks like they bad guys didn't get anything from Zephyr. Since we were shopping in another district today to try something new, they still don't know where we are. We got nothing to worry about."

"That's a relief." I replied. Zephyr stopped bouncing happily.

"What happened?" Zephyr asked.

"Glad to have you back," Vashyron smirked.

"Where was I?"

"In loopy land."

"….what?!"

"I'll explain later, for now let's get home."


End file.
